


Sexual Reunion

by ChryceClawenOptimus



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Benlie - Freeform, Hot Sex, Reunion, Romance, Seduction, Sexual Content, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChryceClawenOptimus/pseuds/ChryceClawenOptimus
Summary: Ben and Julie meet and have a long chat for the first time in a long time, where hidden pains come to the surface, and hidden energies stored inside for so long burst out of their restless wait.
Relationships: Ben Tennyson/Julie Yamamoto
Kudos: 2





	Sexual Reunion

Years had passed, and soon, both Ben and Julie were 25. This fanfic, however, is set in April 2017, when both were 22. It had been 3 years since Ben disappeared from the newspapers and media frenzy for good. Azmuth had designed a stable Ultimatrix, which had the features of Albedo's invention but was not a 'pathetic piece of workmanship', quoting his words.

Julie had broken up with her boyfriend, Herve, when she found him cheating on her. Ben, being amateur with relationships, soon found his heroism making him drift away from Kai. But he never thought that she'd cheat on him. 

Ben and Julie's parents were in other places now. Julie's parents had settled in New Jersey, while Ben's parents had settled in Brooklyn, the same place where Steve Rogers was born.They still remained friends, but hardly met. None of them knew about each other's shock, or virtually anything about whatever had happened in their personal lives since 2014.

Julie was a successful tennis player and even an occasional Plumber by now. Ship was still loyally with her. She and Ben used to meet at HQ, but hardly indulged in much talk. Ben had turned into the number 1 presence at the Plumbers HQ, headed by the Magistrata. She had a strict attitude, but Ben's respect and loyalty, with his fun-loving and caring nature, won her over.

One fine night past 8, April 27th to be exact, Ben was at his home, when he heard his doorbell ring. 

"Huh? Who could it be?" He asked himself. 

He opened the door, and the sight in front left him stunned.

It was Julie, wearing a zipper jacket with her shirt. Her shorts were a bit too related to the name. It was like she had worn this to leave Ben dumbstruck.

"Uh, hi," Ben said shyly. She smiled, and replied, "Hey.. can I, come in?"

"Yeah, sure," Ben said.

Once she got in, Ben closed the door. They sat on the sofa. Separate ones. They didn't want to have any tension between them right now. Ben was trying to be professional (the Claire & Owen type?) and Julie.. well, she pretended not to notice and tried to hide her pain at Ben's professionalism.

"So, all's good?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"Hmm.. so, what brings you here?"

Julie didn't feel like saying it out. But it was Ben after all. He may have been a jerk in their relationship, but he cared. The only reason he was a jerk (and that too hardly) was because his superhero life had taken it's toll on him. Over 10 years with an alien device which merged with human DNA was sure to do that.

"It's Herve. He.."

Ben was a little surprised about Julie mentioning her boyfriend. But his face of curiousity soon turned into shock, as Julie spoke.

"He cheated on me 2 weeks back. I was just over with a tennis tournament. I came home, I called him up. A girl, answered the phone. I could literally hear things going on in the background when he picked up and said that it was his cousin. But I know that's not his cousin. I just yelled at him and asked him to never talk to me again."

Tears were forming in her eyes. Ben was taken aback. He sat near here, and held her hand, as Julie's adorable eyes looked up in surprise.

"I'm so sorry.. but.. why didn't you tell me before?"

"I thought you were busy of course.. why do you think we broke up? I wanted to be with you as long as I could, but.. long hardly meant some minutes. I know it's your duty to save everyone.. but I just found you drifting apart."

Ben was at a loss of words. After a while, he just sighed. Both didn't know how to proceed from here. What Julie had said was bitter truth. Bitter, but truth after all.

"I know.." he finally said. "Guess I paid for being a superhero, huh?"

Julie let herself smile sadly. "That's true."

His hand soon reached on top of hers without them even realising. They were soon in a trance in the silence of their rooms, when Ben's phone rang, breaking the trance.

"Oh, uh.. I'll just.. uh.."

"Yeah," Julie answered to break the awkward atmosphere. Ben got up and answered the call. "Hello?"

But then the words that followed shook Julie to the core.

"Kai, for the millionth time, stop, calling, me. No, we're done. You can suck face on your boyfriend, stop wasting my time, I'm in the middle of something. Very funny, Kai. If you never wanted to cheat on me, did he force you on get on top of her? You know what, to hell with you, just shut up."

He hung up the phone, and sighed. "God, ex-girlfriends like these.."

Those words weren't bothering her 'cause he said 'these'. Julie never fell in that category. But the phone conversation had.

Ben turned and saw Julie in shock.

"Uh, I didn't mean you, you know, there are 2 categories of ex-girlfriends, one who still remain friends after the breakup, and one who gain the title by rather shocking manners..."

"No, no, I'm not shocked about that. She.. she cheated on you?"

"Yeeeeep," he said. "Deja vu?"

Julie was in complete shock. "I'm sorry."

"It's.. fine," he shrugged. "For one, this," lifting his left hand up, which carried the Ultimatrix on it's wrist, "will never let me live a normal life. Kinda like my fault too that she cheated on me."

"Hey, it isn't," Julie replied. "I know you cared about me when we were together, and you cared about Kai," she said, all the while trying not to pay too much attention to the fact that his eyes were locked on hers, "you really haven't been able to live normally ever."

"Yeah," he finally said. "So much for being on the football team. Kinda glad that they're doing well even without me."

Julie smiled. Though she didn't want to. That's what Ben always did. Made her smile almost everytime.

"Wait.. is your Dad not gonna be after your life for curfew violation?" Ben asked.

"He and Mom shifted to New Jersey 2 years ago."

Ben was taken aback. Had they been so apart?

"Oh. Yeah, even my parents shifted... Brooklyn."

"Oh. How long?"

"Nearly three years. I keep in touch. After all, I'm their only child. Kinda worried about me, I'm worried about them."

Julie nodded.

"Man, we have really been out of touch, haven't we? I didn't even know for 2 years that your parents shifted."

"Yeah, well, we were busy.." Julie started, only to realise that she couldn't bring herself to go further. Thankfully for her, Ben didn't let her.

"Yep. You with tennis, I with my usual alien stuff, and our, relationships," he chuckled, making her feel warmer. Julie knew Ben wanted her to be at home. This was exactly what he did when she was feeling low, even if he didn't always do it when she did.

That was when she started feeling kinda itchy in her back. She couldn't possibly take off her jacket though. There was conveniently a zipper after all. The only option was to ask Ben. Julie knew how intimate it could get. Then again, was there any other choice?

"Ben, I'm feeling a little itchy, could you just, you know, uh, take my jacket off?"

"Sure."

They got up, but as he did, Ben was hit by a pleasant and seductive wave. Orange scent. 

He raised his hands to pull down the chain, sticking to her to keep the tension as high as possible. As he pulled it down, his chin rested on Julie's shoulder. She panted, trying to soak that in.

Their tension had never been this high before since their breakup.

"You smell amazing," Ben whispered softly. "Orange? That's what it smells like."

"You smelt right," Julie said.

Ben got down the chain for good, took off her jacket, but her chin didn't leave it's place until he raised it to kiss her cheek. He rested his head against hers, hands tied around her for a while in silence.

"You're still good at this," Julie noted.

"I am. Been in practice for a long time, you know?"

They chuckled, then he turned Julie around. And their lips smashed into each other's. The tension was too much to bear now. Ben took off her shirt, and her shorts, revealing her in a sight Ben loved - in her bra and panties, red this time around. Julie took his jacket and shirt off, admiring Ben's extremely sexy chest herself. 

Stradling him with her legs, Julie made the kiss deeper. Ben was surprised that Julie was still that good at this. Nay, even better than before. Maybe because it had been a long while.

He carried her to the bedroom, and laid her down there. After keeping their lips in a hot kiss for a longer while, he went down to her breasts. When he pressed them, Julie immediately felt as if she was in heaven. Not in the bedroom of her ex-boyfriend who was f-king her with his charms.

His lips then reached her belly. To him, her belly was as soft as it ever was when they were still a thing. He loved kissing her belly. The restlessness inside him to see that body for 6 years had been dried up. 

Soon, Julie's moans and groans turned to gasps. Her grip on his head turned stronger. She wanted to feel him all the way through. Ben started torturing her by kissing the inner area around her legs.

Wiping juices off his mouth, Ben went back to the top, and kissed her lips again. A long spell of wait had ended.

"I waited long for this.." Julie said. 

"Relax.. the best part is yet to come."

He opened a drawer, and pulled out something which made Julie want more of what they'd done. 

Ben put a condom over his erection. He started thrusting into her. Julie found it amazingly painful. Just what she wanted.

Soon, the thrusts became more painful each time, and when Ben thrusted the last time, Julie screamed in pain. She was out of breath. Ben, panting himself, soon got himself on top of her.

"You liked that?"

"I loved that. You just took away my virginity, you know?"

"Yeah, and I got rid of mine."

Hold on, what? Was Ben Tennyson, Bellwood's top boy, world-famous superhero, the hottest boy in the place, even a rapper, and one of the people worldwide who girls would hopelessly throw themselves at, a virgin?

"Don't tell me you were a virgin."

"I won't," he winked. Julie and he laughed, before he leaned in to kiss her again, and soon laid on top of her.

"I love you Julie," he said.

"I.. I love you too Ben."

They slept off.

\--

The next morning was weird. Ben was still in bed, when Kevin called up.

"Hey Kev," Ben received the call.

"Hey Ben, how's it going?"

"Perfect," he said. But some sounds followed. That told Kevin that Ben was upto something.

"Ben, what are those sounds?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just, uh.. stuff coming from outside."

Or Ben kissing Julie while he was on the line with Kevin.

"Dude, tell Kai that-"

"Chill, we broke up. It's Julie."

"Hey Kevin."

Kevin was dumbstruck. "Oh, okay, I'll leave you to your personal endeavours. Bye for now."

When he hung up, Julie asked, "Is he shocked?"

"Should be. Metals do conduct electricity, you know? And he can absorb them."

"Your scientist never goes, you know?"

"Well, you need to be a little smart when it comes to smart girls," he winked, earning a laugh from her, and they went back to moving their lips through each other's.


End file.
